


and if you lose yourself (i will find you)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i didnt mean to write this but i did anyway kind of impromptu fic, tsubasa chronicles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi hasn’t just lost his memories. He’s also lost himself.And Kuroo will help find him.





	and if you lose yourself (i will find you)

**Author's Note:**

> An impromptu kurodai in a Tsubasa Chronicles AU. Maybe someday I will turn this into a proper fic, but for the meantime, have this.

“Go,” Sugawara said urgently, the crease on his brow deepening, the longer they’re staying. “Please save him,” he pleaded to Kuroo, who then was cradling Daichi’s unconscious body close to his chest.

Kuroo doesn’t know if it’s just his imagination, but Daichi’s body temperature is steadily going down, and he’s gradually getting colder. He stared intently at Daichi’s chest, and felt a small relief that it’s still expanding, despite his weak breathing.

“You’re his only hope now.”

Those were Sugawara’s parting words, before Kuroo feels the pull of magic closing around him, the swirl of silver light, characteristic of Sugawara’s powers, wrapping around him and Daichi, blurring their environment and making him feel a sinking sensation at the pit of his stomach. He holds Daichi tighter and closes his eyes.

The memories of what transpired played like a film inside his head.

One moment, he was spending time with Daichi, overlooking the ruins, unspoken words hanging over the both of them; too eager to feel, but too scared to speak. He watched as Daichi was called back to the palace, and he saw the hesitation of leaving Kuroo behind in his eyes, and this gave Kuroo the strength to believe in Daichi’s salutations –‘ _until next time_ ’.

But that might never come.

He was surprised to find Daichi deep in the site of the excavation, seemingly in trance as he trace the undecipherable writings on the wall. Next thing Kuroo knew, Daichi is being lifted in the air, jet-black wings, akin that of crows, except it’s translucent -magical- slowly sprouting from his back, until it spreads widely.

Kuroo had no idea why this was happening. All he knows is that whatever it was taking hold of Daichi, it looks ominous enough, and therefore cannot be trusted. He takes few steps back, earning him a few paces back for a good run-up, brain instinctively calculating before he starts running and catapults himself.

He reaches Daichi, and instantly grabs him, the magical wings giving way to the intense pull of Kuroo and his gravity. When they land, the wings broke, and whirled around them, as if moving along a violent storm, until they shatter in different numerous directions.

“Those are Daichi’s memories,” Sugawara explained in haste after he blasts the sudden enemies that appeared, surrounding him and Daichi, the moment the feathers disappeared.

“How are we supposed to get them back?” Kuroo remembers shouting amidst the chaos.

“I will transport you to the Dimension Witch. Kiyoko’ll know how to help you.”

And that’s where Kuroo assumed Sugawara’s magic is taking them. To the only person who can probably help Daichi. As soon as he thought this, he felt the solid ground beneath his knees, instead of the floating sensation of being transported to another place.

With Daichi still cradled against his chest, Kuroo opens his eyes and looks up to find a woman in black, looming over him and Daichi.

“Are you the Dimension Witch?” He asks, to hell with niceties. “Please I need your help, my friend, he’s-”

“I know what has happened to him,” she cuts him calmly. “And I am willing to lend my services, but it comes with a price.”

Kuroo swallows, but he doesn’t have time to think of anything of value of him to bargain or offer. But still he says “I’ll pay anything, just please, help us. Help him,” he begs. He’s never begged so hard in his life, not even when he was still a young orphan roaming the streets.

But he will gladly give up his pride, if it will save Daichi.

The Dimension Witch –Kiyoko, he remembers suddenly, stares at him for a moment longer.

“Very well then, in exchange for passage to the different worlds, I will take his memories of you.”

“His memories of me?” Frankly, it didn’t make sense to Kuroo, granted what has happened to them for the past few…hours? (Has it been hours already?) But he’s sure that the state Daichi’s is in right now, he’s close to forgetting how to breathe.

“Yes,” she nods. “By the time you retrieve his memories, all of them will be restored, except his memories of you. Are you willing to pay that price?”

It’s Kuroo who forgot how to breathe then, the implications of his payment getting clear. Years’ worth of memories; everything that they’ve shared together, Daichi will never remember. Can he really sacrifice that?

He looks down at Daichi’s pale face. He looks peaceful, but also almost dead. He’s barely alive, and it’s because of a lone feather that got stuck on his clothes that his body absorbed just as they were being transported, that is still sustaining him. Years’ worth of memories –of Daichi, warm and alive. They really wouldn’t matter, if he’s already lost the one he’s made them with.

Daichi may forget everything about him, but as long as he’s still there, they can always make new ones. It’s what Kuroo told himself. The decision hadn’t been a hard one.

“I’ll do it. You may take it. Whatever. As long as he’s alive.”

Daichi hasn’t just lost his memories. He’s also lost himself.

And Kuroo will help find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, glad to have gotten that out of my system. I am not capable of the twists CLAMP did with the original material, so I don't think this one is going to be as complicated as that.


End file.
